Factions
Alliance of Twelve Kingdoms The former alliance of Twelve nations for mutual trade and defence benefits. Formed to replace the Brotherhood of Makuta after the Consolidation War, and ultimately destroyed by it a thousand years later. Brotherhood of Makuta Originally a peacekeeping force and research society dedicated to the betterment of the world, later developed into a tyrannical cult hell-bent on world domination. Children of Bahamut A secret order devoted to opposing the Brotherhood. Companions of the Sun and Moon A group of adventurers founded at the beginning of the Alliance/Brotherhood War, who quickly rose from being an annoyance to the leaders of the resistance, and ultimately brought about the Brotherhood’s downfall. Council of Primes The original thirteen Warforged, who guide the emergence of their fledgling race. Dark Hunters An ancient and varied band of mercenaries. Theft, assassination, smuggling, protection; anything is available if you can afford it... and have no morals. Druid Circles The various organizations of Druidic priests, united by their devotion to the protection of the natural world. The Everguard The constantly watchful organization that guards the borders of the known world against the return of the Brotherhood. Funds United The world bank, founded around the same time as the Alliance of a Twelve Kingdoms, but rapidly growing to do business in every known land. Holy Order of the Rising Sun A force of warrior-priests, knights devoted to the eradication of evil in any form. They spread justice and light wherever they go, and whether you want it or not. The Kingdom of the Risen A newly developed alliance of vampires, liches and other revenants, set on plunging the entire world into undeath. The Merchants’ Guild An ancient and venerable association of those who do trade in goods. Self regulating, and not tied to any one nation, the Guild wields surprising influence, and stetches across Tritania from end to end. The Messengers’ Guild Though the very rich have personal pages and messengers, most everyone else relies on these speedy letter carriers to deliver correspondence overy any distance, from local to cross-continental. Necromantic Sect This ancient order of necromancers believe that worship of Death will help them to stave off its approach. Though they have all the combined knowledge of priests and wizards, true immortality still eludes them. Night Blades A shadowy group of hunters and slayers dedicated to the eradication of the undead by any means necessary, legal or otherwise. Order of the Elemental Guardians An ancient group of powerful warriors who draw on elemental powers to fight evil and protect the innocent. Once numerous, their numbers have been falling for centuries, and they verge on extinction. Order of the Silver Circle The guardians of the worldwide teleportation network, comprised of knights and wizards who build and maintain the network, and monitor everyone who goes through it. Order of the White Tower The centre of wizardry in Tritania. The origins of the Order are almost as old as written history itself, and every lineage of learned arcane magic can trace itself back to this single organization. Piraka Family A newcomer to the world of organized crime, but a rapidly rising star. This father and sons crime family will do it all; murder, smuggling, drug dealing, theft, no heinous act is too big, or too small. Shield of the White Star A brand new order of varied warriors, mages, priests and rogues. Built on the idea that mixed adventuring parties seem to have the most success against evil, the Shield stands to defend civilization from any threat, large or small.Category:Factions